The Karmanos Cancer Institute (KCI) requests support in annual Developmental Funds to allow (1) recruitment of new basic and translational investigators, (2) support for innovative projects that bridge several areas of research and (3) support for new shared resources. KCrs developmental funds (non-CCSG in the past cycle) have been used in response to the advice of the External Advisory Board, and the senior leadership of the Center, to enhance the strengths of the current scientific programs and to increase utilization of the Shared Resources. The Developmental Funds are critical to leverage the support of key Wayne State University stakeholders and Detroit philanthropists. The Institute will re-start its very successful Virtual Discovery Grant program in order to stimulate proposals that have a high potential to go on to program project or SPORE funding proposals. As the Population Studies and Prevention Program continues its new emphasis on communication between and among patients, family members, physicians and communities (under the direction of Dr. Terrance Albrecht) it is critical that a new shared resource be developed that can support the unique technical requirements of these trials. A Behavioral and Field Research Core is currently under development in response to this need.